Everywhere
by DaGoku64002K1
Summary: It's a songfic. I don't know what to say about this one. It's a T/R of course. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Tenchi Muyo. Although like everyone else, I wish I could own Ryoko. I also don't own the song Everywhere by Michelle Branch.  
  
Everywhere  
By DaGoku64002K1  
  
It was dark. Tenchi was awaken by the sound of a voice. He pulled his covers away and hopped out of his bed. 'What is that sound? Sounds like someone is crying.' He thought  
  
The sound was so close that it sounded like it was right in his room. He looked around but saw nothing and that's when it finally hit him. 'Must be coming from the roof. But if it's coming from there, then that must mean...Ryoko.' He quickly put on his shoes and left the room.  
  
Ryoko was sitting on the corner of the roof, which was right under Tenchi's window. She was looking up at the stars. She had no idea that a certain someone was watching her.  
  
She rose to her foot and began to sing.  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere.  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there  
  
CHORUS  
Cause you're everything to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone   
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that   
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me  
  
CHORUS  
  
And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so  
  
CHORUS X 2  
  
You in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?  
  
After the last line then was nothing but silence. Tenchi wanted to go to his singing angel so bad. To tell her all the things that he had kept locked away in his heart. To wipe the tears away from her beautiful face and let her know that it was going to be okay for now on.  
  
But there was one thing stopping him, his fear. 'Why do I have such a damn coward?' He tried he fight it but eventually his fearful side took over. Tenchi began to walk back down the ladder. He made an agreement with himself. The agreement was to tell Ryoko the way he truly felt about her as soon as he got up. 'I'm sorry, Ryoko. I will make this up to you tomorrow. I swear it.'  
  
The next day...  
  
Tenchi woke up and got out of bed quickly. 'I wonder why she not here. She's always floating above my bed. Maybe she just decided to go downstairs and eat for a change.' He ran over to his closet and got dress as fast as he can. He didn't want to waste a second or minute. Ryoko needed to know now.  
  
He ran downstairs to the kitchen. Tenchi's happiness level dropped when he saw she wasn't there. He walked over to Sasami. "Good morning."  
  
Sasami turned to face him. "Oh good morning, Tenchi. How are you today?"  
  
"Oh I'm fine. How about yourself?"  
  
"I'm okay as usual." She said.  
  
Tenchi greeted everyone else at the table and sat down. The whole time while eating he was thinking about Ryoko. 'Where is she? She never misses breakfast. I hope nothing happen to her. I just couldn't take it if something did.'  
  
Ten minutes had pass. Ayeka noticed that something was worrying Tenchi. "Lord Tenchi, are you okay?"  
  
He looked up at her. "I'm all right. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because you look like something terrible just happen."  
  
"Oh no I'm fine. Nothing happen so you don't have to worry. I'm just a little tired that's all."  
  
"Okay then." Ayeka decided to leave to alone. 'He's lying. I can see it on his face. Something is really bothering Lord Tenchi. What could it be? I think that demon woman did something to him. Where is she anyway? I will have to talk to her later about this. She needs to learn to just leave Tenchi alone. He does not love her and he never will. I'm just waiting for the day that he will finally say he loves me. It's going to be soon. I just know it.'  
  
Washu started to notice that something was wrong with Tenchi also. But due to her age and knowledge, she could tell what was bothering him. 'Oh Ryoko I wish you could see Tenchi right now. You haven't been gone ten minutes and he already worried. I know he loves you. I just wish he showed it a lot more. I want to tell him where you are but I will respect your wish for privacy.'  
  
Later that night...  
  
Tenchi couldn't sleep. His heart would let him. He searched everywhere for Ryoko. She didn't show up at lunch or dinner.  
  
Tenchi became sad and angry at the same time. 'I'm such a damn idiot. I should have let her know my feeling last night. She probably left.' He looked out his window. 'She's gone and it's all my fault. Why didn't I just tell her? What do I do now? I don't think I can live if I never saw her again. I'm so stupid for waiting. I...'  
  
He stopped when he heard the same thing he heard last night. 'Ryoko!' He ran outside. 'I'm going to do it right this time.'  
  
Ryoko was sitting on the roof right above Tenchi's room again. She was singing once more.  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there  
  
Cause you're everything to me  
And...  
  
Tenchi interrupted her. "And when I close my eyes it's you I see."  
  
Ryoko turn around to face him. "Tenchi what are you doing here?" Her voice had a little bit of shock and anger.  
  
"I heard you in my room. You have such a lovely voice. He said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What happen to you today? I...everyone has been looking for you"  
  
"I needed some time to think. Besides when has everyone started caring about what happens to me?"  
  
"Well you had me worried all day."  
  
"I find that hard to believe. I thought you would be happy to have some alone time with Ayeka. I know you love her."  
  
"Ryoko there is something you must know?"  
  
"What you going to talk me you love the princess? I know that already.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Yeah just as I thought...WHAT?"  
  
"You heard me. I love you, Ryoko and no one else."  
  
"You know this is a nice dream. It almost seems real. Tenchi would never say that. I guess I probably fell asleep while I was out here."  
  
"This is not a dream, Ryoko. I love you."  
  
"Okay. Prove it."  
  
"In dreams you can't feel anything right?"  
  
"Yeah that's right."  
  
"Can you feel this?" Tenchi pulled Ryoko into an embrace and kissed her. She stood there for a moment, just absorbing the kiss. A few seconds passed back before she returned it.  
  
Tenchi broke the kiss. "So what do you think now?"  
  
Ryoko smiled. "Well I don't know yet. If you kiss me again, I will be convinced."  
  
Tenchi laughed. "I love you, Ryoko."  
  
"And I love you, Tenchi Masaki."  
  
The two kissed once more.  
  
  
  
DaGoku: How was this? This was my first song fic so be gentle okay. I decided to write this since I can't seem to beat my writer block on the other two stories right now. Tell me what you think. Leave a tip, review, or something! This is DaGoku signing off.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
